


Touch

by jibblywibbly



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Worldbuilding, Zexion - Freeform, basement trio, if you squint you might catch some sherlock too, lexaeus - Freeform, post dream drop distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:21:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibblywibbly/pseuds/jibblywibbly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeleus doesn't quite know how to handle contact, and Ienzo turns it into a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Its common knowledge that Aeleus is quite painfully shy. True, he can handle the intimacy of a fistfight, the constant grabbing and touching, the sweat and blood staining his clothes. He is detached, holding only onto his pride or a near-self-destructive drive towards protection. 

Affection is a strange territory for him. He is used to a mutual fear of a cracking handshake, sore ribs, awkward moments and fumbled apologies, no matter how rational or not it is. It takes but a pat on the back that lingers an extra moment or one of Braig’s ‘man-hugs’ to make him uncomfortable - granted, the overly casual sweaty arm flopped over a shoulder made everyone uncomfortable. 

Even is understanding, gives him his space save for gentle praise and giving at most small, quick touches and fleeting embraces. Ienzo is, or was, like his ‘brother’, leaving Aeleus alone once he grew out of holding hands across a street and climbing up his shoulders and saying he was a bird on a tree or something else innocent, nonsensical. 

It is after regaining their hearts that Aeleus falls into the habit again, and Even returns to their simple brotherhood. Ienzo reverts to his childish invasions, but they are no longer innocent play. Maybe it is the half of his life as a sort of lich that turns him into a wicked little man, or maybe it is ten years of repressed love for his friends that comes out in the growing instances of pranks and taunts. 

Ienzo is pleased immensely by how a face that seems chiseled out of stone suddenly crumbles into pinked cheeks and furrowed brows with a squeeze of his arm, a clumsy hug, a nuzzle. Even makes little effort to stop him, hoping that the flirting, be it serious or not, brings out some sort of feeling out of his newly regained heart. If the warm flickers that come out with quiet, intimate moments between the three are anything to go by, Aeleus holds everything back rather impressively. 

It is a pleasantly November day and Aeleus’ rigidity melts away as he leans back in the couch. The fire crackles, but not so loud as to distract him from a book. The usual false frown is gone as well, and the warmth seems to seep out of the flames and into his eyes. He relishes the simplicity and starts losing himself in the story’s suspense. It is when the detective sets down his violin, the long-awaited answer hitting him like a ton of bricks when a sudden warm wait settles at his side. 

Aeleus ignores the stubby little finger poking his arm, and retains his composure as they persist. He has to slip a bookmark between yellowing pages and face his friend as he begins whining at him, ‘Aeleus. Aeleus.’ 

"Yes, Ienzo?" Aeleus sighs and places the book on the endtable. His smile is subtle and yet not lost on the young apprentice, acclimated to the little pesterings now. "Even is in the labratory again and has barred me from joining his studies." He sidles up to Aeleus and his shoulder meets the other’s elbow. "And I’m ever so bored." A rich, quiet chuckle is his only reply. "You should read aloud. Such a grand voice, pity we so rarely hear it." 

Aeleus crinkles his nose and grins cheekily at him with teasing silence. He picks up the book and begins where he left off, and Ienzo knows exactly what has happened, the who, and the why. They both do, and Ienzo is free to focus on the gentle depth of his voice, and as he pushes under thick arms to huddle closer, the shared warmth that is entirely different to that of the fire. 

As the detective artfully deducts a life story out of a chance meeting, Ienzo nests his head on Aeleus’ chest, more focused on the quickening beat. 

When the detective confronts the suspect, Ienzo creeps his way completely into his lap, knees against his chest as he lays against Aeleus’ torso. Words lose their grace and pages tremble with each turn. 

Aeleus tries hard to keep his guard up and resist the urge to shy away like a scared child, but the plot twist is lost on him and he cant concentrate when Ienzo looks up at him with a cozy sweetness. 

The small man pulls his head down and presses his nose against Aeleus’, who is now red in the face. The blush spreads to his ears as he finally mutters, “You win.”

Ienzo somehow manages to never lose the playful sweetness as his eyes open and narrow, but instead of laughing and walking off as he usually would, he stays. 

There are no taunts or teases as he budges up and pulls Aeleus back down, and chuckles into a brazen kiss. Aeleus isn’t sure how to react until he realizes that the nervously quivering he feels comes from the other’s lips, and decides that he can get used to these little invasions.


End file.
